


sleepless nights.

by regulardudetier



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terribly short, dave can't sleep. life in texas sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless nights.

It’s about midnight, maybe later. The door to my room creaks open and I swear to god if this is what I think it is I might throw a fit.

“Bro.”

Are you kidding me.

“Bro.”

There’s tugging on the sheets now.

“Bro. Bro. Bro.”

“What,” I manage to mumble, facing the opposite direction. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“You’re 13 years old, god damn. Too old to be pulling this kind of bs.” I guess I’m not as tired as I thought.

“I can’t sleep, let me lay with you.”

Good lord. 

“Fine. But don’t hog the covers.”

“Thanks.”

“And no snoring.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And-“

He’s already passed out, head resting on my chest. It’s like he’s a kid again. Sometimes I wonder about his future when he does stuff like this. I wanna give him a normal future, a normal past. I wanna give him a life he deserves. Houston is too much of a hell-hole and sometimes I wish I could just send him somewhere else. He’s just a kid. He doesn’t deserve this isolation. He doesn’t understand.

It’s about midnight, maybe later. Dave’s completely knocked out and it’s just another sleepless night for me. I guess it’s all worth it.


End file.
